El momento,su momento
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Las imágenes,los recuerdos,las cartas,nos permiten volver a vivir momentos compartidos con amigos o familia.Sin embargo,hay momentos que solo se pueden vivir una vez,y sólo pueden ser compartidos con una persona...


**¡Hola!Después de estar un tiempo desaparecida debido a mis exámenes,aquí vuelvo otra vez para traeros mis locuras y desvaríos.Este fic es,sin duda,uno de mis favoritos hasta el momento.Me encantó escribirlo y espero que a vosotros os guste leerlo.Por cieto,puede que haya una sorpresita dentro de unos cuantos meses.Bueno,una vez os he dejado con la duda,lo de siempre:todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross;yo solo los uso para diveritrme y divertiros a vosotros.Y ahora que os he soltado todo esto,sólo me queda deciros una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad del fic!**

Abrió los ojos. La luz que indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día le daba directamente sobre ellos, provocando que se despertase. Se quedó en la cama unos minutos más, recordando algunas cosas que debería hacer en ese día. Finalmente, decidió levantarse pero, a diferencia de lo que haría el resto de la gente, ella se incorporó suavemente y con tranquilidad, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una buena ducha. Mientras el agua caía sobre ella no pudo evitar recordar a las personas y sucesos más importantes de su vida.

Pensó en Ron; ese pelirrojo que tantas veces la había molestado y, sin embargo, cuando lo había necesitado, había estado con ella. Sonrió. Sí, Ron era un magnífico amigo y, aunque tenía muchísimos defectos, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Pensó también en su querida amiga, Ginny. Aún después de todo lo acontecido seguía siendo una magnífica amiga, y sabía que podía contar con ella aunque hubiera estado a punto de volverla loca en los últimos días. Aún así, la quería muchísimo y apreciaba todo lo que había echo por ella, por lo que se alegraba sinceramente de su elección.

Recordó también a Luna. Sabía que era extraña, pero no había sido una Ravenclaw por casualidad. Era muy inteligente, aunque prefería hacerse la despistada. A su manera, la rubia la había ayudado siempre por lo que, cuando llegó el momento, no pensaba que hubiese en el mundo alguien mejor en cuyas manos dejar una de sus personas más queridas.

Iba a seguir sumida en sus pensamientos, pero se fijó en la hora y decidió darse prisa. Salió de la ducha y cogió la bata de seda que había dejado preparada, poniéndosela para cubrir su cuerpo, mientras cogía su varita y su peine.

Volvió a entrar en su habitación y se sentó frente al espejo que tenía colgado en una de las paredes y empezó a peinarse. Poco a poco, a medida que su pelo volvía a estar suave y manejable, sus pensamientos volvían a donde los había dejado mientras se duchaba.

Por supuesto, ÉL era lo más importante…

En ese momento, irrumpieron en su habitación varias mujeres, entre las que pudo distinguir a su madre, la Señora Weasley, Ginny y Luna, entre muchas otras que no conocía, y que llevaban montones de bolsas.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que, a partir de ese momento, no volvería a estar tranquila el resto del día.

Efectivamente, tal y como Hermione había predicho, no tuvo un mísero momento de tranquilidad durante las siguientes cuatro horas. Sin embargo, el suplicio había terminado y en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación únicamente acompañada por su fiel gato, Crooksanks.

Después de contemplarse al espejo y agradecer que no la hubieran convertido en una Barbie, Hermione se sentó en su cama con extremo cuidado, y dirigió su vista a un viejo libro que había sobre su mesilla de noche. Lo observó durante un buen rato con cariño, hasta que finalmente, se decidió a cogerlo y abrirlo. En ese "libro" estaba toda su vida y todo lo que para ella había sido importante. El resguardo del primer libro que cogió en la biblioteca, la primera carta que ella misma escribió a Santa Claus, escrita de su puño y letra, las notas de su graduación en el colegio _muggle_, la carta de Howarts o las notas de sus T.I.M.O.S y E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Sin embargo, también había numerosas fotografías, algunas _muggles_, en las que salía con sus padres en los momentos más importantes de su niñez. Otras eran fotos mágicas, que se movían mostrando lo que ocurría a partir del año en que entró a Howarts. En algunas salía con Ginny, en otras, siendo ya más mayor, salía con la pelirroja y con Luna, pero en la mayoría, se la veía entre sus dos mejores amigos. Sonriendo después de una aventura, o simplemente en el primer día de nieve o la primera salida a Hogsmade.

Se detuvo en una fotografía especial. En ella sus dos amigos la tenían cogida de la cintura, y los tres sonreían a la cámara, pero había algo extraño: tenían varios cortes en la cara y las ropas algo más anchas de lo normal para, como ella sabía, ocultar las vendas que cubrían sus heridas. Aún así, se les veía felices.

La ojimiel sonrió y siguió observando fotos. Eran todas de después de la batalla contra Voldemort, y había un nuevo miembro en ellas: un rubio que parecía discutir con sus amigos, mientras ella misma y Ginny intentaban separarlos. No puedo evitar reír con diversión al recordar el momento en el que fue tomada….finalmente, quedó totalmente demostrado que las mujeres Weasley eran de armas tomar.

Aún con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Hermione siguió viendo fotos hasta que llegó a las dos últimas; la primera mostraba a todo el grupo: Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Harry y ella misma sonreían a la cámara totalmente felices. En la segunda, sólo se podía ver a alguien arrodillado ante ella, y a la propia Hermione llorando y lanzándose a la persona frente a sí.

Sonriendo mientras recordaba el momento (y esforzándose en no llorar, lo cual le acarrearía numerosos problemas con el grupo de mujeres que hasta hacía poco ocupaban su habitación), pasó al último objeto que contenía ese libro: un simple pergamino con algo escrito. Lo acarició con verdadera devoción, pensando que jamás ningún trozo de papel le había dado tanta felicidad como aquel.

Justo en ese momento, una alarma sonó, y Hermione miró sobresaltada el reloj. Viendo la hora, devolvió lentamente la vista al libro, lo cerró con un cuidado extremo y se levantó para abrir el cajón de su mesa. Miró por última vez el susodicho libro y lo besó, como quién besa algo que no volverá a ver.

-Es hora de que empiece un nuevo libro, aunque no me pertenezca a mi.-después de esto, metió con cuidado el objeto en el cajón, cerrándolo con lentitud.

Posteriormente, se giró para mirarse en el espejo, sonrió y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle. Allí, la esperaba su padre, mirándola con orgullo, como cualquier padre miraría a su niña, la besó con inmensa dulzura en la frente y la ayudó a subir al coche frente a ellos, que arrancó en la dirección señalada.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, el coche se detuvo ante un enorme edificio, y el Señor Granger ayudó a su hija a bajar del coche con delicadeza. Una vez se aseguró de que la joven estaba perfectamente, le ofreció su brazo y juntos se adentraron en el edificio.

Dentro, Hermione pudo ver a muchas caras desconocidas, pero también estaban algunas muy conocidas para ella.

Su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, se encontraba de pie al fondo, mirándola como si mirara a su propia hermana, pero se notaba que echaba furtivas miradas a una embarazadísima Luna Weasley. Ron había hecho una magnífica elección con su esposa.

En uno de los bancos se encontraba su querida amiga Ginebra Malfoy, acompañada de su esposo Draco. La miró con una enorme sonrisa, y en sus labios pudo leer algo que podría identificarse como "sé feliz". Su marido también la miraba sin aparente expresión en la cara, pero en los ojos grises se podía ver un brillo de felicidad.

También podía ver al resto de los Weasley, a sus padres y familiares y algunos de los profesores y excompañeros de Howarts repartidos por toda la sala, pero finalmente, dirigió su vista al frente, desde donde dos esmeraldas le observaban.

Allí estaba ÉL. Su mejor amigo, su confidente, su compañero, aquel con el que quería estar hasta que la vida se le terminara: Harry Potter, el dueño de su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a su lado, e inmediatamente el moreno cogió su mano y la miró directamente a los ojos. En esas preciosas esmeraldas pudo leer lo mismo que él estaba leyendo en sus ojos. Amor. Amor del más puro y sincero que puede haber.

Finalmente, después de un rato, el sacerdote dijo las palabras que ambos habían estado esperando.

-Puedes besar a la novia.

Se sonrieron y se fueron acercando lentamente. Hermione ya no era capaz de pensar ni razonar; solamente era capaz de sentir y ella, al igual que Harry, sabía que en ese instante terminaba todo, para empezar algo nuevo.

Un beso selló lo que para ellos ya existía.

Hermione sólo fue capaz de pensar que empezaba una nueva vida, un nuevo libro…ya que, en su antigua casa, se encontraba ese viejo libro, que contenía el pergamino que la había hecho el ser más feliz de la Tierra.

Pero ahora mismo, solo iba a disfrutar de esos instantes junto a Harry, porque era el momento.

Su momento.

_Dicen que hay en la vida_

_dos cosas que importan:_

_El amor y la amistad_

_¿Qué más le debo a la vida_

_si en ti encontré ambas cosas?_

_Amiga y amante_

_Niña y mujer a la vez._

_¿Por qué retrasar el momento?_

_Si nuestros corazones_

_unió el destino_

_Dime,Hermione Granger_

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_


End file.
